Ant Girl
by Kilikani-Ebbets
Summary: Niamoy always wanted to be a superhero. Then something happens and her whol world is turned upside down. Now she must struggle with her confusing family and her new responsibility.
1. Prologue

I stare out my window into the vast distance of New York. Living in New York City is amazing. Nothing can get better than that! Off in the distance I see White Tiger. She's a superhero. She's sitting on top of a building next to her teammates. Oh, if only I was a superhero, then I would be able to hang out with them!

"Niamoy!" Called my twin sister Kylie. "You need stop daydreaming. You have homework, you know!"

"I know. Can't a girl just daydream of being an Avenger?" I ask playfully.

"Hah!" She snorts. "The Avengers are superheros. You're not a superhero so let's get our homework done. The project is due tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" I squeak.

Kylie gras my hand and pulls me away from the window. But then she goes over to the window and smiles.

"Hey, I thought we are supposed to work on our project." I laugh.

"You didn't tell me Spiderman is right with his teammates!" Kylie says.

I sigh. "I like White Tiger better."

Kylie walks away from the window and pulls out our cardboard display. It has a picture of a bird and nothing else. We have so much to get done! I find some scissors and glue laying around our messy room and dump them on the floor next to her.

"Nimoy!" Called our mom from downstairs. "Get down here, NOW!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. "You know how mom is." I laugh. "I'll go see what's up."

Usually I don't get paid much attention to in my family. Kylie on the other hand, is the smartest. She gets great grades and I just keep falling behind with B's and C's. Adding in to that, I have four other siblings excluding Kylie. So six kids and two adults can be hectic.

"Yes?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen.

Mom holds up my latest test, a B. You may think that's fine, but not with my mom. "I expect more from you, what a disgrace to this family." Mom's words sting.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask defensively. "Treating your own child like this!"

I like to get on my mom's bad side. I don't know why. It's just something that makes me happy because I know my mom doesn't exactly love me.

"Niamoy, of course I love you!" She gushes. "JUst not when you get B's!"

"I'm sorry, mom. You don't want me? I'll leave." I cry out in anguish.

Mom sighs before looking me straight in the eyes. Her eyes are cold as ice and mine are burning with fire.

"Goodbye." I croak before turning away quickly and run out of the house.

I run fast into a nearby forest on the outskirts of town. I just needed to get away. That was all. I slow down when entering the forest. The air is cool and fills my lungs with relief. Fresh, seet air.

I sit down and pull of my shoes and socks. The earth feels cool on my feet and I wander a little more before coming across a little creek. I slowly step in and let the water rush over my blistered feet.

I sigh and close my eyes before feeling a stinging sensation on my leg. I look down and see an ant. I red ant burying its teeth into my skin. What the heck. I swat it off before splashing water onto the cut. What a great day, I tell myself sarcastically.

What I didn't know was that the ant would save my life.

This is the story of Ant-Girl.


	2. 1- Two Months Later

Hey guys! First authors note! New to this website! BTW, this is chapter 1, two months later.

This morning I woke up. I mean, duh, obviously I woke up. But my hand was stuck to my bed. UGh, stupid powers. Hi, my name's Niamoy. I'm a superhero. I know what you might be thinking, "OH YOU'RE SO LUCKY!" And I am. Being a superhero has its ups... And down's.

My twin sister is sleeping in her bed across the room, snoring. She is the master snorer in my family of five siblings. I pry my hand off the bedframe and tiptoe over to Kiley's bed. One...two...

"BOO!" I yell.

Kiley jumps and sits up straight. Her breathing is jagged. Then she looks at me and punched me right in the arm.

"I'm going on patrol." I say.

She grunts and falls back onto her bed. Typical. I grab my suit from under my bed and slip it on. It's mostly all black with red and orange sequins and sparkles here and there. I was bit by a fire ant so I also got weak fire powers. But I hope to strengthen them!

I stuff some pixie sticks in my utility belt ad slip my mask over my face. It covers my hair, forehead, and a little bit under the eyes. For my final touch, I slip on a sparkly black and red skirt.

I walk over to my window and open i slowly. The bright morning sun had just began to rise slowly as it gleamed across the city. I smiled and walked down the slanted roof. Then I got into jumping position. I jumped. I jumped with all my might.

I spread out my arms and my transparent delicate wings formed. I started to flap them and rose higher and higher into the sky. New York was already busy at 7 in the morning on a saturday. I flew deeper into the city where skyscrapers started to gain height as I head into Queens.

I shoot myself down and free fall/dive almost the the ground before opening my wings and soar back into the air. The feeling was unreal. Like a million butterflies swarm around and around, lifting you higher and higher into the sky with every flap.

"Ant-GIRL!" I hear someone yell.

I look around in surprise and lower myself a little ways. People are waving to me but I know it wasn't them. I spot a girl sitting on a roof, waving. I tilt my head in confusion and fly towards her. Then I see her up close and scream.

The scream makes my wings fail. All of a sudden I'm diving again. I shake the confusion out of my head and spread my wings wide. I will not crash. I shakily rise back to the girl. She has a pure white costume and all that shows is her long dark hair.

"You're Ant-Girl, right?" She asks me.

"Hi-hi-yes-i-am-ah-you're-white-no-but-tiger-i-don't-"

Can I punch myself? I have a serious stuttering problem. What a great time for it to start! I mean, I'm flying in front of the actual White-TIGER!

Yeah, I'm White Tiger. You know my team right?" she asks me.

"Yes." Is all I can say without stuttering.

"Well, we want to test your skills. Wanna?"

My wings were starting to give out, meaning I was losing sugar. I sit down next to her. She extends her hand. I stop and don't know what to do. My hands are sweating for than normal, that's for sure. I was still in shock of how YOUNG she sounded!

"We want you to join our team." She tries again. I notice that she is fidgeting. Was she really nervous to meet me?

"What?" I ask again. "Really, I mean, I'd... I'm sorry, I have a serious stuttering problem. So..."

ARGHHH! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! I start to slowly nod my head. She laughs and takes my hand. I stumble after her as she drags me over to the edge of the building.

"What are we-" But I have so time to answer before she throws me over the edge of the building.

My wings are gone, I need sugar. I stare at the ground and it comes closer and closer. Faster and faster, it's coming for me. HELP!


	3. Chapter 2

You know, saturdays are supposed to be fun. Like, going to the mall and hanging out with friends. That's what I'd sure like to do. Not plummeting to my death. Seriously, could my luck get any worse? First, my sugar runs out, now I'm falling from a skyscraper.

I stare at the ground and it blurs. My vision hasn't always been 20/20 but this is like 1/20. Speed, I tell myself. So maybe paying attention in class will come in handy someday.

"What a bozo." I hear someone say.

I crash into something. Someone, I should say. He caught me? I jump up and punch him in the face. He falls backwards onto his back. My vision starts to clear and I immediately retreat backwards.

"Dude!" Another young boy says laughing. "You just got knocked out by a kid!"

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Web Doofus, you're a kid too!" The other boy shots back.

I look to my sid to see Spiderman with arms crossed. But he's laughing. Why do they sound SO young?!

"OKay...stop fighting." I growl. Where did all that confidence come from? "White Tiger just flung me off a building so you better have a good excuse for that,or...or.."

I take a shaky breath and let it out angrily.

"Well, okay, I have an excuse." Nova says standing up from where I punched him down. "We're here to take you to S.H.I.E.L.D! Is that a good excuse for ya? No will you be quiet?"

"Jeez, Bucket-Head, maybe you should calm down, you're freaking her out."

"Maybe you shouldn't call me that!"

"You do look like a Bucket-Head." I mutter laughing.

Spiderman puts his hand out and I high five it. DID I JUST GIVE SPIDERMAN A HIGH FIVE? I don't know if this day can get any BETTER! Okay, focus now. You're surrounded by the people you look up too. Well, except for Bucket-head, I MEAN NOVA!

"Testing, testing, 1,2!" I hear White Tiger say behind me.

I jump around and glare angrily at her.

"What was that for?" I demand.

"Testing, testing, 1,2." She says again. "Fury will be here any moment to take you to try out."

"Ok." I say quietly.

Of all things happening in my life, I never expected this. To be part of a team? Crazy. I always thought I would be this girl, lonely and failing grades. I mean, the grades are partially correct, but I don't think I'll be lonely.

Right?

A shadow covers the place where we stand and I look up. A blue huge dot glows and I feel my body being raised up. The light blinds my eyes but I can't move. It pulls me higher and higher before I feel my feet on the hard ground.

Or, metal? The floor, there. I look around in surprise. Just a huge circular room. Empty, I might add, and very dull looking. No one else is with me.

I take a pixie stick and drop the sugar into my mouth. I feel my senses brighten and my wings unfold and flutter. I watch as a hole opens in the meta room. It lights up and I just have that instinct to duck.

Luck me. The fiery metal ball swoops over my head and rebounds off the wall, headed straight for me this time. I screech and hold my hands up. I feel the burn of the fire on my hands, but I doesn't hurt me. I lift the ball over my head and slam it into the wall.

"That's all you got?" I scream to no one.

Wrong choice of words. Suddenly the balls are flying everywhere. I fly up and punch one into a wall before ducking as one soars over my head. I manage my way past the balls and punch some more into the wall.

I breathe heavily before collapsing onto the floor.

"Okay, what now?" I ask.

"You're all done." I hear a voice say over a speaker.

A door opens and I pull myself off of the floor. Waiting for me is White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Spiderman. I smile weakly and look around the room. Screens cover one wall showing the room I was just in.

"So?" Power Man asks director Fury. "What's the results?"

"I say... she's in."

I stare at him in surprise. Was this for real or was he playing a trick on me? The next thing I know I'm back in my room. Huh. I must have been teleported. I sit up and see Kylie in her bed, staring at me.

"What happened?" She asks. "TELL ME!"


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I'm pulling my hair back into a high pony and smiling at myself in the mirror. Nimoy, age 13, superhero, new member of a team. So cool me. Go me.

"Ni! What the heck are you doing?!" Kylie yelled from downstairs.

I could hear the fighting of our brothers and sisters. They were loud. Too loud for my sensitive ears to handle.

"Hold on!" I yell back as I grab some earbuds and stuff them in my pocket.

I run downstairs and see Mom, glaring at me. Ever since I ran off, she's been worried about me. Scared, you might say. I push past my two younger brothers, and grab my bookbag. Kylie follows me out the house.

We walk. We walk in silence. The city becomes more in depth as we head deeper into it. The loud bustle doesn't bother me, but I keep glancing nervously around. You never know in NYC.

"Ok, moody, what's up?" Kylie aks coming to my side as we round a corner.

"Just shaky." I sigh. "And don't call me that."

"Whatever. You're going for your first real training tonight, right?"

"Yeah. Okay, so I have to go. Bye, see ya."

I don't why I left like that. Kylie has just been getting on my nerves. Maybe I'm just not a good sister. I run farther ahead and run into school as quick as I can. The faster this day goes, the faster I can get to S.H.I.E.L.D!

I turn my locker combination before I see a boy out of the corner of my eye. He's staring at me. Oh crap! What is it with boys! Am I that attractive? I'm just a loser...omg... Niamoy, stop!

The boy looked familiar. Is that? Well, I know he's a nerd. But is that? Oh, what was his name! I know he's two years older than me. I slam my locker shut after getting all my supplies and walk over to him.

"You have to sit with my friends and I at lunch." The boys says. "I'm Peter, by the way."

"Yeah, weirdo. Sure, whatever, goodbye!" I turn around quickly and walk away with my head down. So that went well.

The bell rings and I head into class. I sit in the back and take out my notebook. Not listening to the teacher, I start to draw and dread lunch. I just doodle. Doodle calms me.

"Good morning!" I hear a sing song voice say.

A woman walks in. wearing a colorful sweater and legging tight to her her blond hair up in a bun and square glasses perched upon her nose.

She looks around the classroom but her eyes land on me. She squints and frowns, as if she's thinking so hard that her brain will explode. I look at her too. I know I've seen her around before. But where?

She straightens up and starts to talk. "My name is and I will be your substitute teacher. I usually teach Kindergarten so I might need some help. I've never taught seventh graders."

The class is eerily quiet. walks over to me and whispered in my ear, "Hallway, now!" I frown and follow her out to the hallway. Was I in trouble already?

"So, I hear you're the newest addition to our young team!" She says happily.

I look at her with clear confusion in my eyes.

"I work for Nick Fury." She smiles. "Call me Jessica! It's good to finally meet you Nimoy."

"Um...you too." I stutter. "But-bu-h-how?"

"I'm a superhero too." She laughs. "Not a very popular one but a superhero very much. I call myself jagwar. Ever heard of her?"

"O-once? S-so-wh-why-are-y-y-"

"Wow, Niamoy! Calm down stutter girl! I'm helping you and your team. So I'll be your teacher for two months. We'll also have your team come join us. They should be here soon."

"They go here? To Midtown High?" I ask surprised.

"Well, of course! They're all just normal kids just like you. Well, they're in ninth and you're in seventh, but-"

"How will ninth graders have an excuse to be in a seventh grade classroom?" I ask.

"Well, they'll come everyday at ten. We'll just pretend that you and them are taking a special class. I'll get another sub to fill in for that half hour. That's when we train." Jessi smiles and looks up and down the hall. "Well, it's almost ten, so why don't we go in and wait for them."

I nod and we walk back into the classroom. I take out my notebook and start to make notes.

MY TEAM!

Spiderman:

Nova:

Power Man:

Iron Fist:

White Tiger:

Training 10 every day with Jessica (jagwar) for half hour. 

Team meetings at lunch

I close my notebook and sigh.

AN; School is almost over! Sorry about the slow updates. I'm so busy but I'm keeping it going!


	5. Chapter 4

HELLO PEOPLE IT IS SUMMER! SUMERR IS OFFICIALLY HERE, I CANT BELEIVE IT! KNOW SUMMER NEEDS TO ZOOM THRU VERY FAST SO I CAN GO BACK TO SCHOOL. (I get picked on for saying that) here is your next cap! ENJOY

I sharp knocking raps on the door and I tense up. It must be them. Jessica walks over and opens the door. I gasp and almost fall out of my chair. Because the first person I see in the doorway is that NERD! Peter, was that his name? The boy that was staring at me in the hallway!?

"Peter?" I croak.

Peter waves and walks into the classroom, followed by a girl with long dark hair. She must be White Tiger. She rolls her eyes at Peter who is studying a science chart.

"Class!" Jessica says. "A sub will be taking over while I tutor these students."

TUTOR?! I see Peters face change. It turns red. "Tutor?" he mouths. I see three boys still in the hallway. I stand up and join them. Jessica, Peter, and the girl come out too.

"Seriously?" Peter squeaks "Tutoring?"

"I'm sorry." Jessica smiles. "We are going to the detention room."

"OH COME ON!" Peter screeches.

The one boy is laughing and Peter looks at him meanly. That boy must be Nova, teasing Peter. We walk in silence to the detention room. Then we sit down and Jessica claps her hands.

"All right! Let's say hi to our your new Teammate!" She squeals.

I smile as they clap their hands.

"Now why don't we introduce ourselves, of course you've never heard of me. I'm a superhero too. I work with Fury. Now lets go around the room and say our names."

"Peter."

"Sam."

"Ava."

"I'm Niamoy." I say shyly. "I have a stuttering problem, I mean, when I first meet people."

Ava laughs. "That's okay. Oh, and sorry."

"For what?" I ask.

"For throwing you of the roof."

"Oh" I say. "Yeah. I forgive you."

"Wa wa wait" Jessica says waving her hands, "You threw her off a building?"

I look over to Ava and smile. Hah. Yeah. She threw me off a building. They finish saying their names and Jessica stroll's back to the desk. The tension in the room is eerie. Jessica presses a button and I feel a jerk.

Falling. Oh, how I hate falling. I smash down onto metal and continue to slide down this...tube? I try to get my wings out but this tube is to tight. I continue to slide before flying out of it... right into White Tiger.

"Oof!" I say as I smash into her back. I look around and see that we're in the training room.

"NOw you must work together." We hear jessica say over the speaker.

I look around and see everyone here. Nova is strangling Spiderman. Power-Man is looking around, ready for whatever is coming. I sniff, my nose picking up so many senses all at once.

"Sulfur." I say. "Sulfur, sweat, boys, and lemons. Sulfur scented lemons? Or lemon scented sulfur?"

"Anyway, sulfur isn't good because... KABOOM! Right?" Nova laughs weakly.

Kaboom was right! A huge missile shot out of the wall and right towards Iron Fist. His jumped in the air over it and landed swiftly on the other side. It rikashayed off the wall and heads straight towards me.

"White Tiger, get ready!" I yell.

I catch the car sized missile and throw it at White Tiger. She ducks and smashes it with her fist. Spiderman webs it against the wall.

"Hey! How come I didn't do anything?" Nova whines.

"Because, Buckethead, you whine." I say.

"You must pay attention and not be distracted by childish actions if your going to make it out alive!" Jessica's voice comes over the speaker "or do you need me to come down there with you guys?" She asks.

Everyone shares a glance. We all want to punch her in the face right now. At least a thousand more missiles come at us. We dodge and work together to slam them all out.

"Whatever, we're five minutes over time. Back to school!" Jessica opens he metal door and we are teleported back to the detention room.

"Well, that was fun!" I laugh. Everyone looks at me with disgust in their eyes. "I was being sarcastic."

We head back to our class. Jessica thanks the sub for filling in and we get to work on math.


	6. Chapter 5

I knew something was wrong.I was running as fast as I could. So fast that my feet began to hurt. Tears spilled down my cheeks as I headed for home. I knew something was wrong. Something, someone?

I burst into my house and see my little brother Eli, laying on the couch. I look around and see my whole family in the living room. No one is talking. I look at Eli, laying on the couch unconscious.

"What happened?" I ask frantically.

Mom and Dad look over to me. Their eyes brimmed with tears, they walk over to me.

"Eli was attacked." Dad sighs. "By something called symbiote."

I gasp and almost fall to the ground. "NO!" I cry. "NO! Not the symbiote! Anything but the symbiote! It can't be!"

Kylie rushes over to me and holds my hand. I push her away. I didn't want to talk now. The symbiote hurt people. It took over their body and hurt them. Only the person itself can stop it, but when being under control, it can be hard.

"Where is it?" I ask. "I need it. It needs me. Not Eli. Me. I can fight it."

"Niaomy, no. We will fight it. We have it hidden. You-"

I push them aside with so much force they go flying into the wall. Everyone looks at me in shock. I don't care. I can smell it. I take it from behind the couch and uncap it from it's container. It creeps up my leg and spreads.

"Naomy!" My father screams. "You can't control it!"

"Yes-I-c-can!" I scream.

It conceals me from head to toe. I feel, like me. Ant-Girl. I look down and see my regular Ant-Girl costume. But it's all red. No. No. NO! I take some chocolate out of my utility belt and chew on it.

"I think I can get rid of it." I croak. "I'm not sure. I'm scared. It-it feels like it's in control but it isn't at the same time. I-I need to go, to my friends, they can help me. Call Peter, I think he's gone through with this."

"On it!" Kylie says and runs to my room.

"The symbiote makes people evil." I sigh. "Tell me what happened to Eli."

"Well, his eyes turned red, and the symbiote disappeared into his skin. He was fighting, it finally left and he collapsed. But," My dad looks at my outfit. "Why are you dressed like Ant-Girl?"

"No time to explain. Ahh!" I scream.

My chest hurts and I stumble to the ground. Kylie comes running into the living room and holds my hand.

"It's okay. Peter's on his way. He has the cure." She whispers into my ear.

My whole body hurts. It's as if someone has stabbed me and punched me. I breathe heavy and look over at Eli. He is sitting up now, confused.

"WOW! It's Ant-Girl!" He says.

Kylie holds me tight as the pain courses through my body.

"I c-can't!" I yell. I spread my wings out and flutter them, trying to calm down. "MAKE IT STOP! GET IT OFF OF ME!"

"Calm down, sis. Breathe." Kylie has never seen me like this.

Her eyes are brimmed with tears that look as if they could pour over at any moment. Everyone comes over to me and puts their hands on me. I relax a bit. My family is helping me. Have they ever?

"I'm here!" I hear Sam's voice say.

"SAM! Where is PETER!" I screech.

"S.H.I.E.L.D emergency. Don't worry, I'll help you." He says.

"How?" I ask.

My family looks at Sam, and then back at me. Sam comes in and pulls my mask off. He pulls something out of his pocket. A syringe.

"What is that?" Kylie asks. "You aren't gonna hurt you are you? Aren't you part of her team? Who are you?"

"Questions later, symbiote first." He grunts.

The needle goes into my skin. A soothing feeling comes over me and I feel the symbiote slide off. Sam traps it quickly before it can get to him in the container. I'm back in my normal costume now, no evil costume.

I try to stand up but Sam grabs my hand. He steadies me from falling over and I look into his eyes. We stand there, maybe for a minute.

"Ew gross!" He screeches. "Sticky hands!" He un sticks his hand from mine. "You know we have to erase their memory, right?"

"Yes, I know. But not Kylie, she already knows." I say.

Sam nods and takes another syringe. He inserts a little bit into my family. They don't hesitate. Kylie just smiles at me.

"I love you." She says. I take her into a hug. "You're my best friend. You keep leaving me. I want you back. Stop running away."

"Kylie, you know me. I have to do this." I say, trying not to cry.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself hurt?" She asks.

"I promise."

My family is passed out on the ground and Sam has left. Kylie and I just cry and hug. I knew life wouldn't be easy. But can I do it?

i think I'm gonna start a questions of the chapters. Just answer in the comment section.

1\. What do you think Sam and Niamoy will be in the future? do they like each other?

2\. How is your summer?


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow readers! Hopefully these next chapters will be full of excitement for you! I'm working on a new story so PM me if you have amy requests for me to write about.**

* * *

The next morning my stomach hurts like crap. I moan in pain. My life feels so dizzy. There must be something worn with me. Or... well, just me. The door creaks open Jessica walks in holding a tray of chicken soup. She sets it down on the bedside table

"I know you prefer sugar but I do have ginger ale for you." She sets the cup on the table "I...I hope you feel better. You'll be staying in shield headquarters hospital because normal doctors don't have experience with venoms side effects. Rest, now, just rest."

She leaves the room and I take in my surroundings. I lay in a metal bed that seems like a hospital bed. Well, because it is. I sigh sadly and take the soup. I grab a spoon and dip it into the steaming bowl. The steam goes up my nose as I take a sip.

Too hot, I tell myself and set it back down. What time is it? I look at a digital clock on the table. 9:24. Great. I'm missing school. Now I'm trapped. Trapped in this place with no one else. How am I supposed to call for someone?

I notice my school bag down on the ground. I sit up in the bed and my head spins. I steady myself and lean down to grab it. Oof! I lan hard on the cement ground. I rub my hand on my head and grab the bag.

I climb wearily back into the bed and pull out my phone, notebook, and homework folder. I look through my folder and pick out my math homework. Not that I feel like it, just that I should do it. I throw that off to the side along with two more papers that I'll do later.

I decide to text Kylie.

NiNi: Hey!

Ky: WHERE ARE U

NiNi: At shield hospital

Ny: Really? You passed out last night. I just went to bed. U weren't here dis morn.

Nini: Sorry, I don't know how long I'll be here for

Ny: Fine. But I'll visit you after school, i'll get your homework too.

Crap, I was hoping she wouldn't get my homework. Oh well, that's Kylie. I set my phone down and fall back asleep.

A little remote with picture of Spiderman, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist, White Tiger and Jaguar on it sits on her bed it goes to a little tv sitting on the wall with the shield logo on it has the same markings on the little buttons

I look at the little remote and click the photo of spider man a little special cam view comes up ,like a cops. I watch as the wind hits the camera as Spider Man swings around. I wonder if he can hear me?

"PETER!"

Nothing. Well he can't hear me. I sigh and press some other buttons then press jaguars. She springs off a building and reaches out for a ledge. An up draft of air hits her and she misses

"NO!" she yells falling through the air then laching her claws to the side of a billing slowing down her fall she stops.

I let out a sigh of relief, "She's okay!"

I pull out my notebook and begin to write.

Dear Diary,

Well, tough day so far. I'm stuck in a high tech secret agent hospital. Nothing gets more worse than that. Symbiote side effects are horrible. I threw up black goop. Yuck, disgusting. Anyway, I only have to be here until school lets out so I can go home. I'll have to get an excuse for not being at school. Also, talk to peter for skipping classes.

OKay, so everything is crazy. I have a crazy life. So crazy being Ant-Girl. Flying thru the air is amazing but it's time consuming, hard. But I guess that's just my crazy life. But i'm happy i get to be on a team with many super protiges and a experienced superhero to.

* * *

 **This chapter was shorter and challenging to write. I'm not the girl for details and such. I**

 **questions of the chapter time!**

 **1\. What do you think the symbiotic is up to?**


	8. Chapter 7

**And I'm back! Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans! It's our countries birthday tomorrow! Busy day today, but I went to the library and got six books. Then we went to get ice cream. Let's just say I got a large sundae. Not my best choice, XD**

* * *

The next morning I'm flying through the city at top speed. The wind at my back and seeing everything. Missing the bus is the worst and the best that. It means I get to fly but I have to fly above the radar of people.

The city was wide awake and roaring. Everything was alive and happy. I fly down to the trees behind the school and wait a second until my wigs disappear. Then I walk in. The halls are empty. Crap. I look at the clock on the wall and groan. Just great.

I head to my locker and stuff my backpack in it. I then grab my supplies and head to class. Of course I'm late. Superhero stuff, am I right?

I grab ahold of the door knob and turn it slowly, then rush to the back of the room where my seat is. Mr. Rick stares at me. BUsted. Good going, Nimoy.

"I'm sorry, there was construction and I had to take a detour." I lie.

"I'll let it go this time, but consider this a warning." He turns back to the chalkboard and I relax in my seat a bit.

I grab my notebook.

The symbiote is torture. It took control of my brother. I don't know what to do. I'm just a lonely Ant on the top of a big Ant hill. I mean, I have my team, my friends. But, my other best friend, her name is Mandie. She thinks I'm ignoring her. We have always sat next to each other. But, now I sit with my team. I don't know what to do anymore. I need to do something, but I don't know what.

I can just keep lying to Mandie, or tell her the truth. But she isn't crazy about superheroes. She doesn't really care about them, because she thinks she'll never meet them. Ugh, life! I'm not even listening to Mr. Rick. He's to annoying to listen too.

Okay, getting back to the topic. Never mind, I'm all over the place. Okay, homeroom over, now to... for tuturning!

I shut my notebook shut as the warning bell rings and dash out of the room.

Miss Coopersin walks around the smartboard speaking about something or other. I didn't think to pay attention. As I sat down she looks right at me then at the clock .

"Alrighty kiddos, Mr. Orchard will be subbing for you as I take these guys for tutoring." she says and signals us to get up.

I grab my bag and walk into the detention room as the floor drops. My stomach feels like it drops out of my body as I slide through the tube. I still don't understand how it has us in our costumes by the time it's over.

Jessica waits for us already in her suit. HOW?

"Alright!" she says "Today's lesson..." she looks at us probably to build suspense. Gah! I hate when people do that!

"Sparing," she says, "Ok White Tiger with Spider, Iron fist with Bucket head and Ant girl… " She looks straight at me, "Your with me for sparing."

I freeze and lock up . Oh dear god, I think, I'm going to get my butt kicked. HAH! Was I right or what! Jessica barrels straight towards me and I turn quickly to move out of her way. She growls and heads towards me again. I think fast and shoot a fireball straight for her.

"Ant Girl," she scolds. "T̈his is sparing with your body not your powers."

She lifts her arm as the ball collides with her and she falls to the ground. I can feel my heart racing and tears swelling in my eyes. She slowly gets up. Her exposed hand signed by the flame. She walks towards me then grabs my shoulder.

"Good thinking but sometimes you can't use your powers you have to use your mind." She looks at her hand "How am i going to explain this hand and hide it?"

My shoulders drop as I realize she's not seriously hurt.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I gasp.

She laughs. "It's okay, you're still learning. But no powers, just your body, okay? Let's try again."

I nod slowly and conceal my powers inside my body. Just run out of sugar already! Jessica runs fast towards me again and I dodge. No powers, I remind myself calmly. She swings at me but I stop it with my arm, raised high in the air.

She smiles and nods and pushes down on my arms, causing me to stumble. I regain balance and punch her in the gut. She doesn't seem hurt and smiles again. How? Again, so many hows?

I charge again, and see that she's charging too. We collide and both fall to the floor. I'm the first to get up and place my foot on her chest.

"DIE!" I laugh. "Die already!"

Jessica raises her hands. "Very good. All done for now. That was well done."

She stands up and stares to something over my shoulder. I see everyone else turning their attention to where she's looking too. I turn around and see a little boy, mabe 10 or younger, standing in the doorway, in a superhero costume.

* * *

 **Sorry for some of the grammar mistakes, my friend wrote this chapter and has absolutely disgraceful punctuation. I had to fix it so I don't catch everything.**

 **thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 8

**sorry for the late update. I have been so busy lately with animal science camp. Best week of summer so far! Anyway, I've started a new story but it's not fsnficrion, so I don't know what to do with it?**

* * *

The next morning I'm flying through the city at top speed. The wind at my back and seeing everything. Missing the bus is the worst and the best that. It means I get to fly but I have to fly above the radar of people.

The city was wide awake and roaring. Everything was alive and happy. I fly down to the trees behind the school and wait a second until my wigs disappear. Then I walk in. The halls are empty. Crap. I look at the clock on the wall and groan. Just great.

I head to my locker and stuff my backpack in it. I then grab my supplies and head to class. Of course I'm late. Superhero stuff, am I right?

I grab ahold of the door knob and turn it slowly, then rush to the back of the room where my seat is. Mr. Rick stares at me. BUsted. Good going, Nimoy.

"I'm sorry, there was construction and I had to take a detour." I lie.

"I'll let it go this time, but consider this a warning." He turns back to the chalkboard and I relax in my seat a bit.

I grab my notebook.

The symbiote is torture. It took control of my brother. I don't know what to do. I'm just a lonely Ant on the top of a big Ant hill. I mean, I have my team, my friends. But, my other best friend, her name is Mandie. She thinks I'm ignoring her. We have always sat next to each other. But, now I sit with my team. I don't know what to do anymore. I need to do something, but I don't know what.

I can just keep lying to Mandie, or tell her the truth. But she isn't crazy about superheroes. She doesn't really care about them, because she thinks she'll never meet them. Ugh, life! I'm not even listening to Mr. Rick. He's to annoying to listen too.

Okay, getting back to the topic. Never mind, I'm all over the place. Okay, homeroom over, now to... for tuturning!

I shut my notebook shut as the warning bell rings and dash out of the room.

Miss Coopersin walks around the smartboard speaking about something or other. I didn't think to pay attention. As I sat down she looks right at me then at the clock .

"Alrighty kiddos, Mr. Orchard will be subbing for you as I take these guys for tutoring." she says and signals us to get up.

I grab my bag and walk into the detention room as the floor drops. My stomach feels like it drops out of my body as I slide through the tube. I still don't understand how it has us in our costumes by the time it's over.

Jessica waits for us already in her suit. HOW?

"Alright!" she says "Today's lesson..." she looks at us probably to build suspense. Gah! I hate when people do that!

"Sparing," she says, "Ok White Tiger with Spider, Iron fist with Bucket head and Ant girl… " She looks straight at me, "Your with me for sparing."

I freeze and lock up . Oh dear god, I think, I'm going to get my butt kicked. HAH! Was I right or what! Jessica barrels straight towards me and I turn quickly to move out of her way. She growls and heads towards me again. I think fast and shoot a fireball straight for her.

"Ant Girl," she scolds. "T̈his is sparing with your body not your powers."

She lifts her arm as the ball collides with her and she falls to the ground. I can feel my heart racing and tears swelling in my eyes. She slowly gets up. Her exposed hand signed by the flame. She walks towards me then grabs my shoulder.

"Good thinking but sometimes you can't use your powers you have to use your mind." She looks at her hand "How am i going to explain this hand and hide it?"

My shoulders drop as I realize she's not seriously hurt.

"OMG, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I gasp.

She laughs. "It's okay, you're still learning. But no powers, just your body, okay? Let's try again."

I nod slowly and conceal my powers inside my body. Just run out of sugar already! Jessica runs fast towards me again and I dodge. No powers, I remind myself calmly. She swings at me but I stop it with my arm, raised high in the air.

She smiles and nods and pushes down on my arms, causing me to stumble. I regain balance and punch her in the gut. She doesn't seem hurt and smiles again. How? Again, so many hows?

I charge again, and see that she's charging too. We collide and both fall to the floor. I'm the first to get up and place my foot on her chest.

"DIE!" I laugh. "Die already!"

Jessica raises her hands. "Very good. All done for now. That was well done."

She stands up and stares to something over my shoulder. I see everyone else turning their attention to where she's looking too. I turn around and see a little boy, mabe 10 or younger, standing in the doorway, in a superhero costume.


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, **I'm not gonna lie! I AM JUST SLO SORRY, IVE BEEN SO BUSY PLS PLS PLS PLS FORGIVE ME!**

 **Im gonna chill now! But please forgive me for the long update. I've been really. It's and so too lazy to update. But here I am! This was one of the most fun chapters to write, so enjoy!**

* * *

Jessica looks over to the little boy.

"Oh um," she then stands her ground . "Who are you ?" she asks sternly but I could tell she was nervous. What if he was just a regular boy he could tell everyone that we were here. The boy shudders as he talks,

"Hi, my name is Kyle. I'm only nine years old. The symbiote bonded with me. In a good way, a very good way, no evil. Fury said I should start joining this team. This is new-"

"KYLE?!" I screamed.

No way was this my shy easily frightened little brother. The symbiote was evil, and it bonded with him? This was just getting to weird.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug. "OH, KYLE! This is so cool! But dangerous, you can't tell mom or dad, okay?"

"I'm sorry, Ant-Girl, how do you know me?" He asks, his blue eyes looking straight into mine with worry.

"Oh, right." I say slipping my mask off. "It's In, your big sister, sorry about that."

He looks at me with shock. Then he smiles. My heart feels like it melts. Oh, stop it. You're in seventh grade and he's in fourth. Seriously! I slip my mask back on.

"We can work together!" He says happily. "And, and fight crime! Oh, I really don't think I can do this, oh Ni, help me. I need your help, Ni."

I laugh. "Of course, welcome to the team. Let's introduce everyone else. Jess?"

Jessica regains her picture and coughs. "Yes, yes. Let's go to the meeting room."

We head to the meeting room and all sit down. Jessica slips off her mask and kyle looks at her the way he did me.

"MISS COOPERSIN!" he yells.

Jeez, tone it down little bro. She nods,

"Now to business-" shes cut off bye kyle,

"I new there was something fishy about you Miss Coopersin! You left early that one day after your watch thinky pinged and you picked up the call and I saw your mask hang out of your bag once! I've seen things."

We all look at eachother like, wow that sounded so wrong.

"Um uh.."she stutters, then her face goes calm. "Now because we don't know what your powers are, why don't you show us!"

"NO, wait, we gotta introduce ourselves!" Power Man says.

We all nod in agreement. Jess sighs.

"All right." She says. "Go ahead."

"Spider man."

"Nova."

"*Buckethead*" Peter whispers to Kyle. He smiles and Jessica snickers hearing what he said, as nova scowls at them,

"White tiger."

"Power man."

"Iron fist".

"And you know your sister, and me, Jagwar, and Ant girl." Jessica sighs "Now can we see his powers?" She asks. She stares at everyone, her icy, husky like eyes staring right into our eyes. The exact looks my mother gives me when shes mad.

"Are you mad?" Kyle asks.

"Oh, no." She laughs. "Just wish some of us wouldn't call eachother names, is all."

We all roll our eyes and look to Peter and Sam. They look at us and frown. Then everyone takes off their masks, and Kyle does so too.

"Oh my gosh, he's so tiny and cute!" Ava gushes.

I snicker lightly. She has no idea what's coming.

"CUTE!?" He screeches, as usual. "I AM NOT CUTE!"

"I guess I should've warned you." I laugh.

Everyone sighs. Kyle looks gloomy. He hates when people say he looks cute. He's always saying 'I'm not cute, I'm handsome'. Don't get on his bad side. I look into his cute little eyes, don't tell him I said that, and stare. He stares back.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." I say quite suspicious. "HERE!"

I shoot a fireball at his face. I see it all in slow motion. The face change. It goes from all gloomy too eyes widening. Like he's in slow motion. All of a sudden he dodges it. It was as if-

"Everything slowed down." He breathes.

"What do you mean by that?" Jess asks as I frown at the wall, now scorched. Go, Nimoy! Booo!

"It was, I mean, time slowed down. I was able to dodge it." His hands are shaking, a blur.

"Superspeed." Peter says.

We all look at him.

"What?" He asks. "The atoms in the air slow down, as he slows down, and his atoms stay the same so he is able to move without interfering with the natural environment. So, that concludes that he has superspeed."

Staring. That's all I can describe it as. He looks at us, his eyes squinting like a cats.

"What?" He demands. "What?!"

"Maybe in English?" I suggest.

He groans and slumps down in his chair. Everyone laughs quietly, but Kyle is ecstatic.

"Superspeed?" He asks. "THat is amazing! I could be called Blur! Or Flash! Or Kid Flash! Anything! Oh!"

He is almost bouncing formhis eat, literally. Jess puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Flash is... No... just... already..." She looks worried.

"Jessica?" Danny asks. "Something os the matter. Might I ask?"

"Not now, just... no... not Flash." She leaves the room in a hurry, leaving us with quizzical looks.

* * *

 **Ohhh, don't you just love cliffhangers?! I know I don't! That's why I put them for you a,axing people! But srsly, what do you think Jessica is hiding?!**


	11. Chapter 10

**I hope you guys can forgive me. For what, you may ask? I suppose for not being a very good author. I see these crazy fan fictions that look so easy to write, and then you end up with things like me. So I apologize.**

 **Also I'm not sure of continuing to post this story due to inactivity and low readings. I usually get two to five people per day. No reviews. But I'm fine with that. It just means I have to work harder for you guys to love my stories.**

 **To the ten people that will ever read this chapter, I present to you, chapter 10.**

* * *

I lay staring at my blank ceiling. I was curled tight into a ball, tears running down my face, my emotions wanting to burst out. Next to me, Kylie laid in her bed, watching me as if she was waiting for something to happen.

After getting home from S.H.I.E.L.D, I let my emotions get the best of me. I didn't know what was wrong, but I knew I was slipping into a dark trench. I was scared. I knew that my life was difficult, but couldn't I just be normal?

But I wasn't normal. I wipe a tear of my face as Kylie looks at me sadly. It's as if she knows everything. Like she's staring deep down into my soul. She comes over to, slowly, walking wearily over to my bed.

She pulls my covers a little bit and sits down. I ignore her and turn the other way. She's trying to comfort me, I tell myself. JUst like she did when we were younger. I remember always having a hard life. She was always there. No one else understood but her.

I can see her smiling in our dark room, and she slides all the way down to laying next to me. I feel myself relax as I feel her back against mine. She's my twin, and she is comforting me. I smile but she can't see it. Good.

"Tell me, please, what's happening?" Kylie asks me quietly.

"I don't want to talk." I respond gravely.

Kylie sighs. "Tell me, now."

Something in my brain snaps. Tears stream down my face and I turn around and grab Kylie tightly. She tenses up but then relaxes.

"Being a superhero is hard." I sigh. "I have my team. I think they'll be my best friends. I want to invite them over for supper sometime. Help, maybe, with that?"

"WHAT?!" She squeals.

I squeeze her shoulder hard. "Be quiet! Yes, they go to our school. Ninth graders. Wanna help me with it?"

"You don't even have to ask me twice! Yes!" She smiles, but then frowns. "So why have you been crying?"

"Just a lot of stuff. Okay? School, homework, my team, training."

We lay there for a while. Just thinking.

"I'll be right back." I say, getting out of bed.

Kylie is sleeping, I realize. I smile and head out of the room down to Kyle's. I slowly creep into his room and tap him on his shoulder.

"Kyle. Kyle, wake up." I whisper lightly into his ear.

"What?" he asks, turning and groaning. "I was sleeping!"

"Let's go on an adventure."

I drag him out of his bed and carry him to my room. He drops onto my bed next to Kylie. I sigh and start to put my suit on. Once I'm all dressed, I light my hands on fire. The dim light fills the room. Kylie and Kyle mutter tiredly and slowly wake p.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" I urge them.

Kyle sits up, fast, with his superspeed.

"Slowpoke?" he asks. "Okay, what is this adventure?"

"I told Spiderman I would meet him tonight. C'mon. I want you guys to come with me."

"I want to meet Spiderman!" Kylie screeches. She is now fully out of bed. "OKay!"

"Kylie, there's something we need to tell you first." Kyle says.

Kylie is now out of bed and still looking tired, her eyes are widened in confusion. It's not everyday you're about to find out your little brother is a superhero.

"I have powers too." He says quietly. "The symbiote, remember?"

"Oh," she sighs. "Yes. I have heard rumors that it can be good. That happened to you I suppose?"

Kyle nods. Then he comes over to me and grabs my hand. "I'm ready!"

Kylie grabs my hand too. I smiles and open up my wings. We go over to the window and open it. Kylie is holding on to me for dear life. I squat down and then launch into the air, holding onto my siblings.

I can hear Kylie gasp. she's always wanted to come flying with me, but I've never let her. Now was perfect.

The night sky was filled with lights, but not from the stars. The stars never show up in the city. Twas the lights from the cars down below. I continue to fly, and Kylie is laughing.

"I see him." I say.

I slowly start to descend where Peter is waving his arm so hard I swear it will break off. Kylie lets go off me and lands on the roof. Kylie is still holding on.

"Five minutes and thirty seconds late." Peter says.

From under his mask I can see him smiling.

"Knock it off!" I laugh. "Gosh, you're such a nerd."

"Why thank you!" He beams. "I'm in ninth grade but take twelfth grade science classes!"

"Really?" Kyle asks. "You must be really smart. What's high school like?"

"A lot harder than elementary, trust me." Peter is cracking up now.

Kylie looks at me. I can see fear and confusion in her eyes. Poor Kylie, I don't think this is what she was expecting.

"Well, I want to meet Naomi's siblings!" Peter says.

"Okay, calm down. Let's all just sit."

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm two years older than you!"

"Knock it off Web-head!" I groan.

Peter plops down. Then he pulls of his mask and shakes his messy and unruly brown hair around before smiling one of his pathetic cheeky smiles. I growl.

"What?" He asks. "Did I not brush my teeth?"

Kyle laughs. I look over to Kylie. She seems more relaxed. I'm glad I brought her.


End file.
